Snowfall: Crossing the Line
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: The journey of a young man who has been questioning if he has been serving the right person in the war to unite the Freljord. Sorry I am horrible at Summaries, (OC X ?) Rated T for now. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**AN: Insert generic disclaimer here - -**

_Five years...it has been five years that I had to make a choice that would shape my future to what it is now, some choices were made for me, and others I had to make on my own. It all started that morning, my father and I were living with a small tribe in between the territories of the Avarosan tribe, and the Winter Claw tribe. The snow of the Freljord was calm that day giving us a small window to safely hunter. My father set up on a small ridge bow in hand, while I was in the valley to see what I could stir up. Sadly that day the creatures of the Freljord had the better of us, after half a day of us sitting in wait we made the two-hour journey back to the village. My eyes widen in horror at what laid before me. Torched homes, and the bodies of friend laying in the snow. Blood still dripping from their wounds, I looked at my father as he just smiled._

_"This my boy, is the power of the Winter Claw tribe." he said as he gripped my shoulder. "I took you hunting not because of the weather, I took you so you could see what happens when you don't have the strength to survive."_

_I looked into his eyes and saw darkness in them, "You know this was coming!? Why didn't you stop them!?" _

_"To prove to the Winter Claw that we are resource full." he answered._

_My hand trembled but I knew that I couldn't let this stand, he was the reason my friends, the people I loved were dead. Even thou my hands were shaking from the fear of being alone I knew I couldn't let this stand. I drew my hunting knife and stabbed him. Over and over I stabbed the man I once called my father until he laid in the snow as it turned red. I was soon surrounded by a line of men and women weapons pointed at me. A women rode up the circle broke as she pasted through the opening on a boar, flail in one hand and shield in the other. Dismounting she walked up placing her hand on my chin she looked into my eyes as they meet. A soft smile appeared on her face._

_"The fire in those eyes could melt the Freljord, join me. It's only a matter of time before I will rule this land, help my conquest and prove you are strong enough to survive. Or throw your blade down now and I will make your death quick." The women stated._

_I was still fearful, but I knew if I gave up then all I would do is die. So I took her hand and pleaded my oath to serve her._

_She nodded as she smacked me in the head with her shield. I fell down into the snow the world around slowly turned black and the last thing I heard was. "Bring him back to the camp."_

_The Winter Claw accepted me as their own, they clothed me, they feed me, and they gave me a home. All they asked of me was to fight, and that's what I did. I am not proud of what I have done over the years to the innocent people, but it was something I had to do to survive. It was the day I met you that I saw there was a way I could help bring peace without killing those who wouldn't join us. You showed me that I could find peace within myself, that is why for the pass three years I have sent these messages to you about are movements and survives who escaped. I fear that this will be my last letter to you, word has spread around the camp of someone give information to you._

_Here is my latest report, Sejuani has been pushing more and more south, she does not fear the Frostguard only you. She had placed heavy pressure on the border tribes giving them the choice to join or die. Also she has placed a spy in your camp, I don't know who it is or how long they have been in your service but they are plotting something as well._

_I just hope this will help you, goodbye Ashe._

* * *

The man gathered up his fur armor, boots, and gauntlets slowly he placed them on his person, he blew out the candle on his desk as he rolled up the letter and placed it in his pouch. There was someone knocking on the door, he opened it as Sejuani stood outside in the night.

"Rukav, we need to speak." she said closing the door behind her.

"What is it you need?" he asked.

Sejuani walked closer, "Someone has given are positions away to the Avarosan, I need to find out who. I want you too investigate, I can't let word of my spy get out."

Rukav nodded, "Yes I will get to it right away." He grabbed his white cloak with the Winter Claw logo on the back, pulling the hood over his head he walked out into the snow a soft smile on his face. _Maybe this will not be my last report._

**AN: So here is a new story I am trying out, hope you like. Not sure if I will have a pairing for Rukav yet, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Into the Darkness

Chapter 1 - Into the Darkness

**AN: Insert generic disclaimer here - -**

Rukav walked away from the Winter Claw raider camp, the snow had pick up as he pulled out his journal and began to write in it to record his investigation in.

_Day One,_

_I'm writing this journal in the case of my death, hopefully if it does this will end up in the hands of Queen Ashe. I have found my target, the man I will plant all my crimes on so I can keep my cover in the Winter Claw's territory. His name is Grim, a bloodthirsty man from the far north. He is high enough in the ranks to know most of the information that I have sent to Ashe, but not trusted by some. He has a history of sneaking off alone and stealing supplies, his last know location was with a raiding party that was heading to the Avarosan territory. He group was tasked with the burning of a small tribe that had remained neutral in this war..._

Rukav closed his journal placing it in the same pouch as the letter to Ashe as a magical aura appeared around his hands. Turning around he throw his arms up as an ice shard rose from the ground just missing the person behind him. Rukav was slammed against the ground as a clawed hand was placed against his neck, "...Volibear..."

"Rukav, why are you outside of the camp alone?" The snow-white bear growled.

"I have a lead on the traitor in are camp." Rukav answered, "Now release me or I will not miss on purpose with my next spell."

Volibear lifted the young man back to his feet, "You're walking on thin ice cub, I never trusted you."

Rukav brushed his self off as he slowly march off into the storm.

* * *

It had been hours since Rukav left the Winter Claw camp, knowing that the sun was going to set soon he found a small ice cave. Entering the cave he listened and waited to see if anything was using it as a dean. For once luck was on his side as there was no movement nor sound inside the cave. the aura appeared around his hands again as he sealed the entrance so no one or thing could get inside until he left. Ice covered the mouth of the cave as he sat down, the cave was freezing but at least he was out of the storm for a little while.

_I'm still two days out from this tribe that Grim's raiders are going to torch, but I've managed to find an empty cave to shelter myself from the storm. I should live, at least until the morning. The bear is still suspicious of me, he has never liked me but will he be happy when the information that I am the traitor gets to his ears. It's getting hard to keep my eyes open, I'm going to need to sleep._

Rukav closed the journal once more placing it in his pouch, taking off his cloak he used it to cover himself up the best he could as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

Rukav's eyes shot opened as he could see his breath, looking around he saw that the cave was covered in ice. The only thing not covered in ice was himself, standing up his boot echoed with each step he took. "The Ice Witch!" Looking around he panicked think the Witch was the cause of this. As he looked into the darkness deeper in the cave his eyes slowly adjusted as he could see something moving in the darkness. He ran toward the mouth of the cave to see the ice covering the entrance was broken. Running into the snow he created the thickest amount of ice as he could covering the entrance, he didn't look back as he ran from the cave.

It was almost an hour of running in the snow before he noticed the weather was on his side as the snowstorm had pass. Rukav stopped and fell to his knees in the snow, he began to breathing heavily, "That...thing had...to be the...Ice Witch..." he mumbled to himself as he looked back for the first time. His stomach began to growl only now realizing that he had no food, "Just need to get to the next camp...can't be to far."

After resting for fifteen minutes Rukav got to his feet and began to walk through the hills, looking for the next Raider camp or Tribe village he could rest and gather some supplies.

* * *

After half a days journey he found a small tribe that had join Sejuani in the early days of the war. Rukav was welcomed in with open arms as they gave him a room to rest in, food to feed him, and supplies for his journey. He stripped of his cloak and sat down at a small table, a small candle was lit as he took the journal out of the pouch.

_Day 2,_

_I'm alive, I don't know why but that thing could have killed me...but it let me live. I have reason to believe that the thing I saw in the darkness was the legend known as the Ice Witch, I know of very few people in the Freljord that have magic and whoever was in there could control the ice...like me but different. I will need to send a report of this find to both Ashe and Sejuani. I have managed to find the only allied tribe that is near my targets area, I could wait here for them but the odds of them returning to this village are slim so I must make my way to them. It's only a matter of time until I find Grim, my mission should be completed within the next few days. Only knowing my luck something will go wrong. _

**AN: And here is the first official chapter of my new fanfiction, I hope you like it, and I'm still not sure who I'm going to pair Rukav up with so if you have any suggestions I am open to them.**


	3. Grim

Chapter 2 - Grim

**AN: Insert generic disclaimer here - -**

Rukav left the small tribe at dawn. With what little supplies they could afford to give him, he traveled south closer and closer to the Avarosan territory. Every few minutes Rukav found himself looking over his shoulder in fear of the Ice Witch, but looking backwards blinded him to what was in front of him as he found himself falling down an ice slope. As he slide down his head bounced off some ice knocking him out cold.

Rukav opened his eyes as he laid near a fire, looking up he could see the stars as the sky of the Freljord as clear. "I see you are up." An older voice stated.

Rukav sat up quickly to see a wrinkled old man covered in wolf fur from head to toe, "Who are you? Why would you help me?"

"I am just an old man who likes his peace n' quiet, and I helped you because it's who I am." the old man laughed as he placed another log on the fire. The fire crackled as he began to consume the new log.

"Do you have a name?" Rukav asked.

"It depends. I had a name a long time ago, but most just call me Rag." he answered as he sat down on a small log.

Rukav looked over Rag and the white fur he covered himself in to see an old Avarosan crest on the shoulder of it, seeing this he stood up. "If you are a warrior of Ashe then maybe you can help me."

Rag just laughed as he slapped his knee, "I have fought under the banner of the Avarosan in years child, I have no say or pull."

"I just need you to give something to Queen Ashe from me." Rukav stated as he pulled out his journal pulled out his report for Ashe on his encounter with the Ice Witch and then his letter to Ashe.

Rag read the page he was handed. "Hmmm, a member of the Winter Claw wants to pass information off to the head of the Avarosan."

Rukav looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry kid, I was raised in war and I've seen this many times. I will do what I can to make sure Ashe sees this." Rag finished.

"Thank you...Rag." Rukav said as he looked up at the Rag.

"Of course child, now get some sleep." he ordered.

Rukav nodded as he laid back down not feeling tired he spent an hour staring up at the stars before he finally pulled out his journal.

_Day 3,_

_I've made contact with a former Avarosan warrior, he claims his name is Rag. I feel like I can trust him plus he has promised to give her my letter and my report on the Ice Witch. I meet him after injuring myself after falling down an ice slope. He cared for me while I was out, Maybe after I leave the Winter Claw I can travel with him._

* * *

The morning sun was just reaching over the horizon as Rukav opened his eyes to meet the dead body of Rag. A dagger stabbed in his chest and his neck slit open, seeing the sight before him Rukav jumped up to see three men near him. "Rukav...been awhile, what cha doing out here?" A slime voice asked as a one-eyed man walked towards the young man.

"Grim...I here to find you. Sejuani want me to bring you back to are main camp." Rukav stated.

"Really, and they sent you...alone." Grim laughed his broadsword in hand. "And I am to believe that are powerful leader would send some weakling like you to come get me...what's to say I don't just kill you and claimed to have never seen you?"

"How about the fact that you are a traitor and I will force you to come with me." Rukav said.

"Me a traitor? Don't make me laugh kid or I might regret killing you." He smiled swing his broadsword.

Rukav ducked under him and slammed his hand into the ground, an ice shard shot from the ground stabbing into one of Grim's men as he spun around him and used him as a shield as the other man fired an arrow at the young mage. Grim chased after him and slashed at him only for Rukav to create a box of ice around the sword freezing it tot he ground. The other man punched Rukav as he was focused on Grim. He fell to the ground as the man pulled a small knife, thrusting his arm forward he was about to stab Rukav. But the young mage's eyes turned blue as his entire body turned to ice. The knife didn't even scratch his skin as a giant chunk of ice slammed into the man knocking him into the hole the ice was pulled from.

Rukav froze the top trapping the man inside as his gaze turned to Grim who had fallen on his back seeing what the mage had done to his men, "Please, please don't hurt me!" he begged crawling away.

The young man gripped his chin as he lifted Grim to his knees as he smacked him over the head. His skin slowly reverted back to normal as he grabbed some rope from his supplies tying Grim's hands behind his back he walked over to Rag and grabbed his report and letter before closing the man's eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you Rag, but I will make him pay."

Rukav grabbed the dagger and pulled it from his chest and cut of the Avarosan crest, he placed the letter and the crest in his back pouch he then searched Grim for any weapons but found none. Gripping the collar of Grim's armor he began to drag the man.

**AN: So here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy this story, Reviews are always appreciated. Still not sure who I'm going to pair Rukav with and I hope you didn't get to attached to Rag. Until next time I will see you all later.**


	4. Lost in the Snow

Chapter 3 - Lost in the Snow

Day 7,

_The journey back to the main camp of the Winter Claw was long but what made it slightly better was running into raiding party led by the Berserker of the Winter Claw, Olaf. I happened across him by blind luck as I dragged Grim through the snow. I lied to him, explaining to Olaf that Grim was a traitor to are Lord Sejuani. I showed him the Avarosa Crest the I took from Rag's body and my letter explaining the troop movements and about the spy in her camp. He believed me and offered to escort me back, I took him up on his offer as his men took Grim from me and began to march him back to camp. We arrived back at camp that night._

"Volibear was one of the first to greet us as he and his Ursine stood as the gate taking Grim. "Unhand me I am innocent!" he shouted at the top of his lungs trying to pull himself free of the Ursine.

"Volibear looked towards Rukav, "It seems I was wrong about you cub, you captured him."

"Rukav nodded slowly as he made his way past him and into the camp wanting to give Sejuani.

Olaf looked at Volibear wiping snow from his beard, "The little mage is full of surprises." the Berserker laughed softly at his own statement.

"The armored bear looked at the human and slowly shook his head, "You could say that."

Rukav stood before Sejuani as she circled him. Behind them Grim was stopped, three swords aimed at his neck, "Rukav, you are sure he is the traitor?" she asked looking back at him.

He looked at Grim and nodded, "I saw him killing his contact who would have passed this information to Ashe." He handed the letter over to her.

"I see, Grim you will pay for your crimes." Sejuani growled as she read the information Rukav secretly wrote. "Men take care of the traitor." she ordered. The three swordsmen pulled the blade of their swords across Grim's neck. His head fell to the ground as his body went limp and fell as well. "Clean up this mess."

"I have another report, I believe I ran into the Ice Witch." Rukav stated as he handed over his report to Sejuani.

She let out a laugh, "The Ice Witch is a myth, what you saw was most likely a trick by the Avarosa." Dismissing his report. "Listen I have a new assignment for you, the Demacians and the Avarosans have an uneasy peace going on. Demacia refused to help them when Noxus was on its barbarian campaign into are land, so they have had an uneasy truce. I want you to break that truce, take that Avarosa crest and begin to attack the Demacian villages around the border."

Rukav shook as he heard his orders, "But why would we risk this, these people have no reason..."

"Rukav are you questioning my orders?"

"No...no."

"That's what i thought, my spy says soon he will execute his plan." Sejuani stated.

Rukav was uneasy about this as he left Sejuani's main war camp, he walked pass warriors, raiders, anyone who loved fighting. He entered his small hut and sat down at his table, taking a match he lit the candle on it and set out his journal. He ripped out the pages of his last mission, his thought's, plans, and the truth of what he was doing. He held them over the flame and burned every last page. He knew now that the "traitor" was found he could not risk sending anymore information about Sejuani's troop movement. Rukav let the pages burn to ash before he threw the ashes out of the window and into the snow. He then blew out the candle and laid in his bed.

An ax slammed through Rukav's door awakening him as an Avarosa warrior looked at the ice mage. "Die Winter Claw scum!" he yelled raising the ax over his head.

Rukav waved his hand as and ice shard smashed through his wall and impaled the man against the wall, killing him. Rukav quickly grabbed his Winter Claw cloak, drawing his hood over his head his eyes were blue again as he rushed outside. Half the camp was aflame and the other half was filled with fighting men and women between the two clans. Quickly he rushed into the burning portion of the camp and began to put out the fire by freezing the huts and buildings themselves.

A man covered in blood soon saw Rukav, a torch in his hand as he had no armor. He raced towards Rukav, "Burn! Burn! Burn!" he laughed.

An ax impacted the man's chest as his blood began to soak into the snow, Olaf walked up and reclaimed his ax. "These soldiers can never give me my warriors death, come Rukav. We shall route the enemy by taking their head." he growled pointing to a large man covered in heavy armor.

The pair rushed towards the man in charge of the Avarosa raiding party. Olaf yet out a loud roar as he began to work himself into a frenzy, he leap towards the man as his axes met with the mans tower shield. With each swing of Olaf the other man blocked them, Rukav used the time to focus his mind as he began to create a giant snowstorm, a blizzard was created on the battlefield making it so that people could barely see in front of them. Olaf threw his ax in his left hand to the right side of the man causing him to shift his position to cover his right side. Seeing his chance he tightened his grip on the ax in his right hand as he swung it into the mans side easily cutting into the man's armor. Rukav created a sword of ice as he rushed forward and like Olaf stabbed the man through the chest.

AN: So yes friends I am back and I will be updating my other fanfictions as soon as I can, so until then tell me who I should pair Rukav with, and any guesses on who the traitor in Ashe's camp is?


End file.
